This invention relates to an improvement for a apparatus for attaching generally U-shaped clips about gathered materials.
Various prior art patents disclose the attachment of U-shaped metal clips about gathered casing material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,713 discloses an apparatus for the attachment of two closely adjacent U-shaped metal clips about gathered casing material. Attachment of the two clips simultaneously to the gathered casing material may be followed by severing of the short linkage between the clips, making it possible to utilize a continuous length of casing to produce individual chubs filled with food products, for example, at high speed.
On occasion, however, it is not desirable to attach two clips simultaneously about the casing. For example, when multiple chubs are to remain connected during subsequent processing operations, only one clip is desired, solely to maintain a separation of the chubs being processed. Thus, utilization of a double clipper mechanism of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,713, incorporated by reference, and other patents referenced therein, would require modification of the equipment attaching the clips. Such modification could be time consuming and expensive. Continuing to use or attach two clips simultaneously would constitute clip wastage. Thus there has developed a need to provide a means for converting a double clipper apparatus into a configuration where only a single clip need be applied and vice versa. The present invention constitutes one apparatus for accomplishing such objectives.